Tails of Frozen Time
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: It envolves friends being up in the mountains while someone they know gets sick with a bacterial disease. Rated. T for blood and cursing. Enjoy
1. The Fight To Help

A/N: I was bored, so I decided to do a fanfic about this

_A/N: I was bored, so I decided to do a fanfic about this. _

_It envolves Carley getting sick in the mountains and I snuck out in order to find a rare antidote. This idea came from One Piece when Chopper had to find a mushroom for Dr. Hiluluk._

_Enjoy!!_

I was running through the snowy forest trying to find a special antidote that's located deep in the mountains where I heard Robin tell the others that there's a spring for whoever drinks from it, all of their illness and disease will go away in an instant.

Carley had pneumonia and there was no hospital in sight.

I asked any animal in the forest if they've seen a hot spring around the mountains. And so far, they said 'no.' But I kept trying to find it without giving up.

As I climbed a nearby hill, I made it to the top and saw a pack of wolves surrounding the bottom of the snow-covered grass sniffing for food.

They were the same ones who almost tried attack Carley and kill her until I turned into my werewolf form and scared them off. All except for the leader of the pack who just backed away and let us pass.

Even without turning into one, the other wolves could sense that I was the same werewolf who scared them as I walked by them. Even the leader knew it was me from my eyes. I almost made it through until the pack the leader wolf head-butted me in the back making me fall face down in the snow. The wolf leader is bigger and tougher than the rest of the wolves who has grey fur with dark blue eyes and a long faded scar running down his left eye and chest.

Steam huffed out of his nostrils as I got up from the counter attack, seeing him charging towards me again until I turned into my werewolf form and head-butted him that sent him back with blood running down his head.

He got up from the attack as he and I charged at each other where I was about to scratch the wolf in the face until he grabbed me by the neck with his fangs, throwing me down to the ground.

I could tell that it was a warning to leave.

No female wolf has ever tried to fight a male leader wolf of the pack. If they did, they'd find themselves badly wounded.

...Or dead.

Blood ran out of my neck as I slowly got up. The leader of the pack saw this and grabbed me by my left arm, flinging me a few feet away from him. But I didn't care if I was badly wounded.

I needed to help Carley before the sickness got any worse as I slowly got up again, making the other wolf's eyes widen when they saw me standing up on my feet again.

Even the leader of the pack's blue eyes widened as he growled in anger and charged at me again with my back turned around and changed at him at full force.

­­­­­­­­­

In a cave, Shrek and the others were looking for me trying to find out where I was.

"Where the hell did Leah go?" Shrek wondered as Donkey and Chopper came back from outside, "Did you find her?"

"No. The winds are blowing too strong to find her," Donkey said.

"We can't even find her foot prints in the snow," Chopper said.

"Dammit! Whet is she thinking going out in this kind of weather!?" Shrek yelled as Fiona walked out of the small cave Carley was in, "How's Carley, Fiona?"

"She's getting worse. We have to find her medical attention or she'll die at the rate she's going," Fiona said as everyone went quiet at that, "Shrek, we have to do something. We need to find Carley a doctor that can help her with this other than Chopper."

"I know, I know," Shrek muttered biting his thumb nail, 'Dammit, Leah, where are you?"

;

Blood was covering every bit of the snowy ground as I looked up and saw steam coming out of a far away mountain.

"Steam? Then, that must be the hot spring!" I smiled as I had blood running down my head and nose when I turned back to my human self, seeing that my path was being blocked by the wolf pack after seeing me take out the leader.

Their eyes had nothing but sheer coldness and hatred towards me hearing them growl as I gave them the same stern look with my yellow slanted eyes. My head was pounding from fighting the leader as I ignored the head trauma and prepared to fight once again.

And all you can hear is the sound of growling of wolves, and the tearing of flesh tearing as masses of blood flew in the air and landed in the snow.

­­­)))()()()())()()()()()()(()()()9090909090909009090900909)()()()())((((((&(&(&(&(&(&#!#!(&

Almost five hours passed by as Robin walked out of where Carley was sleeping and saw everyone sitting in different areas of the cave.

"Sitting like lumps won't help, you know? Why don't one of you try and find her?" She suggested.

"We tried. It's snowing too hard for us to even go out there," Shrek said, "None of us won't last five minutes out there. Not even an ogre can last out in that death trap!"

Then everyone heard Carley coughing violently as they saw her out of bed with a huge stick in her hands that held her up.

"Carley, what are you doing?" Robin asked.

"I heard that Leah left….and I wanna help find her for you guys," Carley weakly said.

"You can't go out there in the state you're in. You'll catch something worse than what you have now," Shrek said as Carley coughed, covering her mouth.

"I don't care. She's…….my friend…….and I have to help her!" Carley tries to walk further, but fell on her knees and coughed again.

"Carley, right now, you have to get back in bed. You're too sick to even stand up," Shrek said.

But then, everyone heard a soft grunt followed by the sound of someone walking towards the cave by the snow as everyone prepared themselves not knowing how it was until.

"………Shrek……..I'm sorry I left like that."


	2. Scars of Honor

Shrek's eyes widened knowing that soft quiet voice.

It was me.

I was in my werewolf form slowly changing back to my human form where everyone saw the severe cuts and bruises I suffered.

My left eye was completely closed. My left arm had deep bite marks and wasn't moving along with bite marks covering my neck. My right leg was twisted making it visible for everyone to see that it's broken as the front of my black Invader Zim shirt was torn, revealing to them scratch marks going across my chest, seeing that my shoes were gone, too.

It looked like I came from Hell and back.

"Oh, my god," Fiona whispered.

"Leah…….what…….happened to you?" Shrek wondered, seeing that I was……….smiling.

I put my right hand into my back pocket showing a medium sized plastic test tube that had a lavender blue liquid in shimmering in it.

"………..I………found it," I manage to say as I snorted blood out of my nose, "………I found the hot spring Robin was talking about."

Everyone's eyes widened, along with Carley's.

'You mean…..the spring really is here in the mountains?' Robin thought as Carley was able to get up and little by little walked towards me.

"You……You went out there in the freezing cold and got this……for me?" She said in disbelief.

I nodded with a smile still on my face. "I wanted to get more for the both of us, but those wolves wouldn't leave without a fight…….."

"The wolves. Do you mean the ones who almost tried to kill us?" Carley wondered seeing me nod my head as I gave the plastic tube to her with my right shaking hand.

"……..I hope……..it helps……"I said as tears ran down Carley's face and gave me a tight hug.

"Thank you! I know it will help. But……what about you?" She tearfully said.

"I'll be fine. They're just bruises."

Carley continued to cry hugging me tightly in joy. She never knew I would do something like this for her as she sobbed, "You are the kindest person……I've ever met! Thank you! Thank you!...Thank you!"

I still smiled as tears of my own ran down my face. Shrek and the others were touched by this, too. Even Donkey and Chopper were crying at the tearful moment.

'That girl. She amazes me sometimes,' Robin thought as Shrek walked up to me and placed a hand over my head ignoring the feeling of blood soaking hid palm, 'She's just like Luffy. You'll never know what to expect from him……Or her.'

"Alright, now. Let's get you back to bed, Carley, and give you this spring water to drink," Shrek said carrying the sick girl away as I tried to follow them, but felt dizzy and fell back until luckily, ten hands supported my fall as I passed out from loss of blood and exhaustion.


	3. A Miracle

Chopper was looking at the vile that had spring water in it as I was being hauled away so Chopper can treat my wounds. But before she did, I softly uttered, "W-Wait." Making Robin stop the feet from walking.

"What is it?" Robin wondered.

"………I want…….to see Carley," I muttered in pain.

"You don't have to worry about her, ya know. That spring water you found should help her get better-"

"NO!!" I yelled surprising Robin from the unsuspecting outburst, "I want to see…….if it really does work……with my own eyes."

Robin was silent for a while seeing that I was in intense pain, but I really, really wanted to see Carley. She remained silent until she sighed, "Alright. You can go see her."

I lightly smiled as the feet underneath my body begin to walk where Carley was lying in a different part of the cave.

And she looked terrible.

Her skin was as pale as the snow outside. Her face was the only part of her body that had color to it, but it was a light shade of red from the pneumonia breathing quick short breathes and was coughing viciously. It reminded me when I had pneumonia.

It was scary.

And now Carley has it. Making me feel terrified for her sake.

"Well, Chopper? What do you think? Is that the spring water Robin was talking about?" Shrek asked.

"I think so. I'm not sure. I'm not quite sure if it can cure Carley's pneumonia that much," Chopper said.

"We gotta try," Fiona said as Carley coughed again with green mucus coming out of her mouth and hit the cave floor, "She's getting worse by the minute."

"I know. But I don't want to risk the chance of her getting even sicker," Chopper said as Shrek snatched the vile of spring water from the deer, "Hey! Give it back! We're not even sure if it works!"

"Then, we're gonna find out right now!" Shrek said as he gently lifted Carley's head up and began drinking the water until there's none left.

Everyone watched Carley, closely seeing that she wasn't moving an inch.

"See? I told you not to give any of that stuff to Carley! And now, she's-"

"Don't you _dare_ say that word!" Shrek told the Reindeer.

"But what if she _is_ dead?! She's not moving!"

"Shut-up! She's not!"

As Shrek and Chopper argued while Robin and Fiona tried to calm down, I was still lying on the floor staring at Carley with a plain look on my face. I ignored every sound that was being heard from the others and continued to look her who didn't move or say anything.

But then…………….I heard it.

The sound of someone's heart beating.

It was Carley's.

"………..Guys……….Guys…….." I weakly told them who didn't seem to hear me from arguing as I took a deep breath and yelled, "GUUYYYYSSS!!" Making everyone stop fighting and. "Listen…..Don't ask……..Just listen…."

And then did as Shrek, Donkey, Robin, Chopper, and Fiona didn't move or say anything. Hearing the sound of Carley's heart beating.

Shrek's eyes widened in joy as they saw her slowly stand up on her own two feet.

She was cured!


	4. Being Unique is a Good Thing

Shrek smiled and gave Carley a hug, along with the others as I smiled in assurance from seeing Carley alive and closed my eyes and fell unconscious.

"Carley, I'm so glad you're alright!" Shrek happily said.

"We thought you were a goner!" Chopper agreed.

"I'm glad you're alright," Fiona said.

"I'm glad, too. Thanks to Leah," Carley smiled seeing me lying on the ground knocked out as she walked over and kneeled where I laid, "Thank you." And kissed me on the cheek as I was carried away by feet from Robin's Devil Fruit ability.

587234758972430985709827345876287346589726439786587263478956982634875679826345872638497569827364587268347568927364897568374656873648756368765928763748659287346859772

An hour or so later, I opened my eyes and found myself hearing the sound of people talking and laughing as I slowly sat up. Carley saw this and walked where I was sitting.

"Hey, you're awake," She said with a relieved look on her face.

"Yeah," I said as I felt bandages wrapped around my head, left eye, neck, waist, left arm, and right leg. My entire body was in pain when I tried to stand up.

"Don't try to move. You're still wounded from fighting those wolves," Carley said as I sneezed. She placed her hand on my forehead, "You're starting to get a cold. I hope it's not from me."

"No. I had pneumonia once. It's not something you can just give someone. It's a bacterial disease that infects the lungs and fills them with mucus and fluid," I explained laying back down.

"Well, that's good to know. Because when Chopper was treating your wounds, he said that you were almost close to death."

"I was?"

"Yeah," Chopper said as I turned around and saw him with Shrek, Fiona, Robin, and Donkey, "You had many broken bones from when you were out finding that hot spring. And luckily, I was able to repair you. But you can't move yet until you're fully recovered."

"Okay. I don't intend to move anywhere feeling like this," I said as I put a bandaged hand on my face, "My head is killing me."

"Because you were out there in the cold so long, you're starting to come down with something," Chopper said.

"No wonder I feel crazy," I said.

"Here. Take these." Chopper gives me a small bottle of dark blue pills. "They'll help you feel alittle better."

"Thanks," I said taking one of the pills with a disgusted look on my face, "Eeekk!! This tastes horrible!"

"Sorry. But those are the only pills I have for you to take," Chopper said.

"I know, but still these things taste like the ones I took when I had pneumonia."

"At least be happy that I found something that will lower your fever."

"I am, I am," I replied, laying back in bed and closed my eyes as Shrek and the others left me to sleep in peace.

Chopper sighed as everyone was laying in different areas of the cave watching the snow. "Sometimes, I don't understand Leah. She's smart one moment, then random the next."

"Reminds you of anyone?" Robin assumed.

"Yeah. Luffy," Chopper replied, "Sometimes, I don't even want to know what he's thinking about."

"I suppose."

"Why can't they think normally like us? Whenever those two are alone, they end up destroying something or causing trouble."

"Because that's how they are," Carley said making everyone look at her, "Leah taught me that if you act like everyone else, then you're going down the same road they're going. If you have your own mind, then use it the way you want. Do whatever you want without anyone telling you otherwise."

Everyone was quiet as Shrek replied, "Yep." And walked over to where Carley was. "And that's what makes Leah unique. And you, too."

Carley smiled and looked out at the snow. 'That's what I love about her, though.'

549082345287389457897290734597829734957827948357827834578620345-23-45234852390457872384571-758718973289457103-471-2753-127-571-83591234819734

Later that night, everyone was sleeping soundly through the blowing of the snowy winds. All except for Carley who couldn't sleep. Thinking about how I was as she got up and went to see how I was doing in a different part of the cave.

I was lying on the floor with a blanket covering my body as I tossed and turned with sweat running down my face. Carley saw this and didn't know what to do as she saw that I was in pain.

"S-Stop…..go away. I don't want to be left alone again. Please, get away from me," I groaned as Carley gently placed her hand on my forehead, seeing how I'm feeling.

I was burning up.

She wasn't sure if it was from the cold or from the nightmare I was having.

She didn't know what to do.


	5. The Comfort of Light

Dreaming

_Dreaming_

Reality

Enjoy!!

_I slowly opened my eyes finding myself not in the cave._

_I was floating in the middle of nothing._

_It was dark. It was so dark that I couldn't even see my own hand._

_I was wondering where I was until I heard a faint voice saying..._

"_Leah..." It echoed trying to find where it came from, but couldn't, "...Leah..." Then I could feel myself falling at a fast rate until I felt myself stop slowing down and softly hitting the cold ground. "…Leah..."_

"_Who said that? Who's there?" I called out from the darkness._

"_What do you think you'll accomplish?" The voice said._

"_What are you talking about?" I called out again as a sudden gust of wind, along with a bright light; surround me as feeling the wind stop._

_I covered my eyes from the brightness, seeing a little girl and a huge crowd of children playing and having fun with each other. The girl was trying to play with the other children, but they'd back away from her or run away and play somewhere else. Leaving the little girl all alone._

_The little girl stood there and sat on the ground watching them play ball and saw some of them whisper stuff about her._

"_You were picked on as a child. What makes you think that loneliness will go away?" The voice said as I saw that the little girl was sitting by herself eating and saw another girl throw dirt at her and run off laughing._

_That little girl was me._

_I watched as I saw myself being picked on and called names, seeing me cry through all of it like a little baby. (I'll tell you about it later if you don't tell any one, Pricat, if you want me to tell you.)_

_Then, my younger self began to fade away into the light as I saw a being with yellow slanted eyes and fangs appear in front of me._

"_You still feel that empty pit of nothingness those kids put on you," It said, "I can help you not feel that way anymore."_

_I felt my head pounding as I saw pictures of me being picked on and stuff being thrown at me quickly passing my mind. I held my head from the pain of being along as tears formed in my eyes, holding my heart from the years of emptiness. Trying to find someone who likes me. Just for who I am._

_The pictures continued to pass through my eyes as I tightly held my heart and head trying not to let any emotion be seen through my face until I yelled out, "NOO!!" Making the bright area go dark again as the visions of my past went away._

_My eyes were closed with tears running down my eyes lying on the ground as I felt my vision get blurry._

_The ground felt cold as I felt myself close my eyes until I felt something warm press against my chest. I opened my eyes and saw someone engulfed in light. The only thing I could see was the person's eyes._

_They were blue._

_I tried to sit up, but I was too weak to do anything as the person walked up to me, lifted my head up with their finger under my chin, and gave me a gentle kiss._

_It felt warm and wanting as I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warm feeling of the kiss._

858239459234758972389475273890475723894758972389458972834709572834758723907458273847590273489589203875790283745897802394758728903458902347590

In the cave, Carley was kissing me on the lips seeing if that would do any good to wake me up as she moved away and saw that I wasn't moving until I softly moaned slowly opening my eyes.

My vision was blurry when I saw Carley with a worried look on her face.

"…..Carley?" I softly said slowly sitting up.

"Try not to move. You still have a fever," Carley said putting her hand on my forehead feeling that my fever was going down, "Wait. Your fever. It's not as bad as it was a few hours ago."

"It's not?" I blinked putting a hand on my face, "I _do_ feel a little better. But how did it happen?"

Carley lightly blushed at what she did awhile ago as I felt my body's temperature go down until it was back to normal. But I still felt a little weak from the sudden rise and fall of the fever. "I'll go and tell the others that you're feeling better."

"Don't worry about it. I'll just show them myself," I reassured Carley trying to stand up, but couldn't.

"Oh, no you're not. You're still too weak to do anything. You still have a broken leg from being outside. So, I want you to stay here and I'll go tell them," Carley said.

"But-" I was silenced by Carley who placed her finger on my lips.

"No buts. You've done enough. Now, I want you to stay here and get some rest," She said as I smiled and nodded my head

"Fine. I'll stay here. But only because you're my friend and I don't want you to worry about me."

"Good." Carley smiled about to walk out, but said when she was near the door, "Besides, I love you too much do see you in pain." Then walked off.


	6. The Meaning of Words

I was surprised to hear Carley say that

A/N: I am soooo sorry this took me so long, but it's been kinda hecktic where I am right now since graduation and final exams are coming up. I hope you like it.

I was surprised to hear Carley say that. And I was pretty sure Carley was too about it But I was too tired to think about why and fell asleep.

Carley, on the other hand, could not believe what she said to me as she walked to where Shrek and the others were sitting.

"How's Leah's fever?" Chopper asked.

"Her fever's gone down a lot. She's now sleeping it off," Carley told him.

"How did it go down so quick?" The reindeer wondered.

"I don't know. I guess it happened when you gave her those pills," Carley lied not wanting to tell them the real reason.

"I knew those pills would work on her!" Chopper said.

"What about the storm?" Fiona wondered.

"We're gonna have to wait until this storm goes away," Robin replied as Carley sat next to Shrek and fell sleep.

9058902348578923789475890293847589789023478957923748579023748957902734897572980347895702374985892738945278347857890237489527389470502893470589

Back where I was laying, my stomach was growling loudly.

"Uhh, I'm soo hungry," I groaned sitting up, "And I can't go out and find any food either with the condition I'm in."

It's true. I _am _feeling better, but the only problem was that I couldn't walk because my arm and leg were broken.

As I groaned in hunger, I heard something fall and roll on the floor. I couldn't see what it was until it rolled out of the shadows.

It was a half a fruit. I don't know what kind it was as I picked it up and at it.

It tasted horrible, but it was the only food available as I continued to eat it until it was all gone. It filled me up at the moment as I yawned from lack of sleep and laid back down and fell asleep.

((((&(&(&(&(&#&((&(&

Outside of the cave, someone was walking towards the cave. Shrek was the first person to hear it and told everyone else to get ready to fight. When the unknown person walked into the cave, they saw it was a man who's not that much older than Carley with short blonde hair that colored his entire left eye like my hairstyle does at times wearing a black tux under a blue shirt and black tie.

"I finally found you guys," He said.

"Sanji! You're here!" Chopper said.

"Well, yeah. Of course I did. If I didn't, Robin-chan would be all alone in this deep damp cave. Isn't that right, my love?" Sanji said holding Robin's hands as Carley rolled her eyes.

'Some things never change,' She thought, "Anyway, where did you come from?"

"On Merry. It's outside waiting with Luffy, Nami-san, Franky, and Usopp," Sanji said.

"Waiting? For who?" Everyone heard me say, seeing me standing up leaned against the cave wall.

"Leah, you shouldn't be up. You're still wounded and sick," Carley said walking to where I stood.

"I'm fine, Carley. Don't worry about it," I reassured her, "Now, Sanji, what so you mean by waiting? Do you mean Robin and Chopper?"

"That, and also Luffy wants you and Carley to come with us," Zolo (or Zoro) replied walking into the cave.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Sanji asked.

"Nami forced me to come to make sure you don't get eaten by any animals."

"Aw, isn't that sweet? Nami-san cares about my health!"

I place a hand over my head, and sighed. "I hate to interrupt your love life, but why does Luffy want us to join his crew?"

"I'm not sure if I can explain it, but……." Zolo began.

(Flashback)

_Luffy was looking out at the sea while Franky drove the boat. Zolo was sleeping in a chair while Nami was inside the boat. He wasn't sure the question of days like this, but today was different._

_He was thinking about when I was fighting against one of Luffy's enemies who wanted revenge for what he did to the person. And also saw how Carley was fighting against the navy with no one helping._

"_Oi, Zolo," Luffy said, making the swordsman wake up, "You know those two girls Leah and Carley?"_

"_Yeah. What about 'em?" Zolo wondered._

"_I want them to join my crew."_

_Zolo didn't say anything along with Luffy as Zolo yawned. "If that's what you want. You're the captain, after all."_

"_I know. I just wanna see how you'd react to my decision."_

"_I don't care. As long as they help out around the ship."_

_Luffy smiled. "Alright, then! Now, you go and let them know."_

"_Wait. Why me?" Zolo objected._

"_You said you don't care about what I do, so go find them and let them know."_

_(Flashback)_

Me and Carley were surprised to hear Luffy say that we can join his crew on the Merry. I was happy, and excited, but on the other hand, sad. I really do want to go with Luffy and his crew, but I don't want to leave Shrek and the others and not see them. And I can also tell that Carley was feeling the same way about it, too.

Shrek is her idol along with being a somewhat father figure to her. But that's what made her feel better about herself and live. And I know it'd be harder for her to decide weather or not to stay or leave.

"Can I ask why? If there's another reason?" I wondered.

"We also need help to fight off some gay blonde dude wearing leotards along with some bold chick that's with him," Sanji said.

'A guy wearing leotards……' I thought.

'And a bold woman…..' Carley thought as the identification hits her on the head along with me as we yelled in unison, "Prince Charming and Repunzel!!"

"You know them?" Zolo said.

"Charming's a mama's boy who's been trying to get revenge for not being King of Far, Far Away," Carley said.

"And Repunzel is Charming's girlfriend who wants to be Queen of Far, Far Away," I finished, "What the hell are they doing out here?!"

"They're trying to look for One Piece so Prince Charming can be King of the Pirates and Repunzel can be Queen," Zolo explained.

"Like hell they'll find it!"

"That's what Luffy said. And that's why we need help."

"You can count me in!"

Carley, on the other hand, didn't say anything as everyone saw her punch me in the face, sending me flat on my back. "Oww. What was that for?" Before I could hear Carley's reply, she ran out of the cave and into the snow. "Carley, wait!"


End file.
